


Bring Back What Once Was Mine

by acciojd



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Hurt Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Simon Snow, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Soft Simon Snow, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch's Kidnapping by Numpties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciojd/pseuds/acciojd
Summary: In Chapter 16 of Carry On, Simon is looking for information about Baz's disapperance and Miss. Possibelf finds him in the Mage's office. She tells him that she contacted the Grimm's and that Malcom "sounded like a man at the end of his rope."This is an AU where Miss. Possibelf finds out a bit more about why Malcom sounded at the end of his rope... and she tells Simon. Simon isn't going to let Baz Pitch just go missing on his watch.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Bring Back What Once Was Mine

Bring Back What Once Was Mine

by AccioJD

_“She’s not exactly friendly, but I think she genuinely cares, and she seems more human sometimes than the Mage. (Even though she’s not exactly human, I don’t think)”- Simon, page 95_

_“All I know is when I talked to his father, he seemed unsurprised and ill at ease; he knew that his son wasn’t here, and he didn’t seem happy. Honestly, Simon? He sounded like a man at the end of his rope”- Miss Possibelf, Page 97_

**Miss. Possibelf**

Well over two hundred years ago, there was a sailor who did the impossible. He managed to charm a Siren. He was a mage after all, so maybe he spelled her, or maybe she was seduced by his magic. Either way, she decided to let him live, and in return he stayed with her on their island and made a lovely home. Or so I’m told. They raised a son together, but that son decided (as often children do), that he should flee the nest.

And flee he did. Half siren and half mage, he made his way to other mage’s and found himself a wife and they had a daughter. And so on and so forth.

And here I am, the descendant of that Siren and that mage. There is very little Siren left in my blood, but just enough that sometimes if I try hard enough I can compel the truth from whomever I’m talking to. It’s a lithe in my dialect that’s difficult for me to speak, but I can if I need too.

It’s not enough to compel action from anyone, and certainly not to compel a man to drown himself like a true Siren can... but just enough to compel that straight answer.

I don’t use it much. I rarely use it at all.

But I was concerned about Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch when he didn’t show up for eight year. He was the top of my class. Brilliant student, poised for the greatest success.

And I will always have a soft spot for what remains of Natasha Pitch’s legacy. She was truly a star. A remarkable woman in every sense of the word. She loved that little boy more than anyone else in the universe. I can still see his little round cheeks looking at her like she hung the moon, and her returning the look to him.

When his father, voice strained with emotion, said he was aware that the boy didn’t return to school. Well, I used it.

“What’s wrong Mr. Grimm?” I asked, letting the call of the Siren seep into my words.

“Tyrannus is missing. Someone took him from the club three weeks ago. His wand and phone were found on the pavement outside.” Malcom said, words he probably wouldn’t have admitted.

“Do you have any idea who?” I asked, again with my call.

“No. They left a note asking for a ransom. I wanted to pay it, I still do. But Fiona thinks whomever left the note isn’t really going to give him back. ‘Pitches don’t pay ransoms.’ She keeps saying, but he’s my son. He’s all I have left of Natasha.” He choked out, voice heavy with emotion.

I gave my condolences, asked if he’d alerted the Coven (No. He expressed concern the Mage and the Coven were involved. I shuddered to think that the Mage might harm a student… but at the same time, it wouldn’t surprise me all that much.)

I had intended to see if I could find anything in the Mage’s office that might have incriminated him when I saw Simon Snow of all people, rooting through the Mage’s things.

And then he started asking about Baz. He was worried Baz was off ‘organizing an insurgency.’ I swear, that boy is so thick I sometimes want to shake him. It’s so abundantly obvious his obsession with Baz is rooted in concern and affection, but I have a strict no meddling policy when it comes to the love life of my students.

But maybe a little meddling here will do some good. Especially if the Mage is involved in Basilton’s kidnapping.

“It’s school policy to contact a student’s parents when I child doesn’t return for the term…”

“So you have talked to the Pitches?” Simon said, eyes widening.

“The Grimm’s, I’d remind you to use proper surnames, Mr. Snow.” I said, more to delay the inevitable.

“Malcom Grimm then?” Simon asked again.

“Yes. I’ve spoken to Malcom.” I sighed. “Basilton is missing. He disappeared three weeks ago from the club, and his wand was left behind. Malcom Grimm is desperately worried about him. I don’t think he’d leave his wand behind for the ‘insurgency.’” I spit the last part to hopefully drive a little shame into Simon.

Perhaps it worked too well. Simon went pale.

“Missing?” He croaked.

“Missing.” I reiterated.

Simon ran from the room before I could tell him not to do anything stupid.

**Simon**

In all my prowling the school grounds and looking for him, I don’t think it ever occurred to me that Baz could be in danger. He’s always such a force to be reckoned with. He’s ruthless on the football pitch, the best mage in our year, and absolutely deadly when he is threatened.

When the flying monkeys attacked the welcome picnic fourth year, it was Baz that managed to fight them off. I didn’t have to go off that time, because he yelled some quote from the Wizard of Oz, ( **fly my pretties** followed by a very powerful **there is no place like home** ) and the monkeys turned right around and flew back off. It was pretty amazing, he got some award that year for it.

He’s a damn powerful mage.

How could he be missing? He would never leave his wand behind. He always had that damn thing up his sleeve, even when he slept. It didn’t sound like he went missing on his own accord.

I had to find him.

I ran all the way back to Mummers and packed a rucksack. A change of clothes, some leprechaun gold, the snacks I had snuck up earlier. I changed into something casual. I debated finding Penny, but I didn’t have time to go looking in all her usual haunts. Baz was missing. He could be hurt. He could be dying. I had to find him now. I wasted three weeks already, I wasn’t going to wait a moment longer.

I changed out of my uniform and into the one pair of jeans I owned, threw on a hoodie, and left Mummers.

I started walking towards the closest train stop, the one I took the goblin taxi ride from earlier this year, when I could feel my frustration turning outward again.

It had been three weeks. Every second could be another second he was hurt or suffering. I had to get to London quicker than a fucking train ride.

As this thought progressed, as I kept thinking about how I needed to move quickly; the wings that had flown me away from the humdrum last year, burst out of my shoulders. They were large and powerful, like giant red dragon’s wings.

They were exactly what I needed. I took to the sky.

I must have looked a fright when I landed at the parking lot of the club. I had been there a few times with the Wellbeloves, but never alone, and never by flight for Crowley’s sake though. I’m glad though, it gave the woman at the entrance such a fright that I think she was genuine in the answers she gave me.

“I already told the Grimm’s everything I know.” She said, voice shaking slightly. “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch signed into the club at 2pm to play tennis” She took pulled up something on her computer screen with the date and Baz’s signature.

“He was here a few hours and then left. I didn’t notice the time, but I think it was starting to get dark. I didn’t hear anything at all, and there was no one with him. About an hour or two later, another guest left and then came back in holding a wand and phone. I took them and put them in the lost and found. Fiona Pitch picked them up that night and said Tyrannus hadn’t come home. She’s a scary one that one. I told her exactly what I’m telling you. I don’t know where he went.”

“Was his car here?” I asked, curious.

“Yes. His father picked that up the next day.” She replied, looking nervously at my wings and at my wand. I think she was worried I’d curse her or something.

“Thank you.” I said, almost sorry I had given her such a fright.

I walked back out and looked around the parking area. It wasn’t well lit, part of the point I suppose. Normal’s could not see it, but they were nearby. They went in and out of dodgy clubs along the strip.

“What happened to you Baz?” I whispered. “Where did you go.”

I wish I knew a tracking charm.

I’m not even going to pretend to know where it came from. We were limited on television choices in the care homes, and they tried to keep stuff playful and light. There was a room where a lot of the younger kids watched Disney and because the older kids avoided me, I found myself watching a fair amount of Disney with the kids.

I started humming. Then singing because the song lyrics made me think of finding Baz. It's not a real spell. Not one that I know, but fairytales, nursey rhymes, songs... they all have power, if you can tap it. And well, I'm the mage version of a generator.

**  
Flower gleam and glow  
Let your powers shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine**

I could see it then, like ghosts. I saw Baz walking out of the club. I ran over to him to grab his arm, but it went right through him. It was like watching a movie I wasn’t a part of. I saw movement to his left, but before he could react something slammed into his head. His wand and phone went flying from his hand as he hit the ground hard. He didn't move. 

I screamed and screamed. I tried to reach for him, to see if he was okay, but I couldn’t touch him. I was watching his kidnapping happen and couldn’t do anything. I could see blood starting to pool around his head. 

_Numpties_. My mind supplied as I watched one of them grab Baz’s shirt right at the collar and pull him along. He was completely out cold. The blood was coming from a large bump on his head. They came across a van and opened the back. The numpties threw Baz inside and than climbed in themselves. I couldn’t make out the driver, he had used some spell to darken the windows. It must be a mage though, I couldn’t imagine a numpty driving a car.

The van took off and I took to the sky to follow it. It pulled into the mud a few miles down the road by Blackfriar's bridge, and then disappeared.

I almost cried in frustration, until I remembered that it was only a memory anyway. Baz wasn’t actually in that van anymore. He was here. This is where the van stopped, and it must be where they were keeping him.

With that in mind, I landed as quietly as I could, and tucked my wings behind me as close as they would go.

I tried to get the lay of the land. I could hear movement, there was a light source… fire I think… that the numpties were gathered around.

I didn’t have a plan but hey, I never have a plan.

I called for the sword of mages, although I’m not sure what it’s going to do against their rocky skin.

The numpties noticed me, confusion evident on their faces.

 _“Another magic one_ ” I heard one say, voice like gravel.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BAZ” I yelled, trying to convey power.

“ _What’s a Baz_?” Another asked stupidly. I looked around frantically, half hoping that I would see Baz sitting among them and waving at me.

Then I saw the coffin.

My blood started boiling, the magic pouring out of me. They killed him. They killed him and left him here in this cold damp numpty lair under a bridge in a coffin.

I felt the heat radiating off me, the numpties seemed unclear if they should get closer or run away from me.

I ran to the coffin, hoping against hope I was wrong. It had a heavy lock on it. I broke the lock with the sword of mages, my mind briefly supplying that they wouldn’t need a lock if he was dead. I threw the top off.

Grey eyes, lidded, looked up at me.

“Simon?” a whisper, like a prayer. Like something he could not quite believe, but believed in anyway. 

“I’m here.” I said, softly. “I’ve come to save you.”

He stared at me for second longer. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

I had to get him out of here.

I picked him up as gently as I could. Baz was a lanky fucker on a good day, but he was thinner than I had ever seen him.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY” I yelled at the numpties.

 _“Can’t take him”_ One yelled

 _“Not time yet!”_ Said another.

“I’m taking him, and you can either get out of my way or I will kill each and every one of you.” I said, voice coated with anger.

They wisely backed up.

I took to the sky, holding Baz across my chest, comforted by his soft breath on my neck.

I didn’t know if I should take him back to school or to his family. Ultimately, I decided on school because, I didn’t actually know where Pitch Manor was.

The sun was just creeping up over the horizon when I landed at Watford, but it was still early enough that no one was up and about. I brought him to our room and lay him down as gently as I could on his bed.

He looked awful. Thin, drained, malnourished in every way. His hair was a mess.

I hated casting on people. My magic was so unreliable.

I glanced outside. The sun was rising, Penny would probably be here soon for breakfast. She could cast on him.

I grabbed a towel and ran warm water from the tap over it, and took to wiping down his face.

His eyes fluttered open at the warm water on his face.

“You’re okay. You’re safe now.” I whispered as softly as I could. I’ve come to after battle in strange places. I knew how terrifying it could be.

He turned to me, “Simon?”

Before he could say anything else, Penny did choose that moment to walk in the door.

She looked at me and then looked at Baz

“Nicks and Slicks, Simon!” She yelled. But bless that woman and bless her instincts, because before I could get another word out she lifted her hand, ring glowing purple.

“ **Get well soon**.” “ **An Apple a Day** ” “ **Early to bed, early to rise**.” With each spell, Baz looked a little better, a little healthier. “ **You’re safe now** ” “ **Physician heal thyself** ”

She took a deep breath, and I knew her magic was running low.

“Thanks Pen, we can get Miss. Possibelf to help him to the infirmary for the rest.” I said.

Baz looked at both of us in disbelief.

“What on earth happened, Simon?” She asked

And it was Baz who spoke next, voice stronger now that he was likely feeling a little better.

“He saved me.”

I smiled at him.

“I’ll always save you.”

Fin..

Thanks for dropping by! I've been working on a longer multichapter fic to go with my "summer with Baz" universe, but it's a long slog. I'm so happy to be inspired to write something quick that came to me so easily. I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos mean the world!


End file.
